


not alone anymore

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat eyes, Introspection, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus Bane-centric, POV Magnus, POV Magnus Bane, after the finale, alec and jace are just mentioned, asmodeus is only mentioned too, mentions of cat eyes, when everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 18: eyes.





	not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how this turned out, I don't really write much about canon stuff so this one was a challenge, but also easy, so, I hope y'all do as well :) 
> 
> this is also written for Magnus Month, prompt three of week 1: post canon.

_ "Because he was the only one in the world with eyes like me." _

 

In the aftermath of everything that happened, once everything is resolved and fallen into place  — his magic is back, Jace is safe from all demonic possession, Alec’s wounds have healed — , this is one of the few conversations he stills think about in the mist of the mess. 

 

Magnus finds himself staring at the skyline in the early morning, a cup of tea warm and grounding between his hands and toys with the idea that perhaps at that moment, his father was the only one with eyes like him, but now, centuries after, they might be others, with eyes like him.

 

Siblings. Or half, depending your take on them.

 

It was highly likely that he had siblings, but he had no evidence to back up that statement. Just a hunch and a feel, like something pulling his magic. But it was weak, perhaps because they weren’t as young or powerful as him. 

 

But still. It was something, to begin with. 

 

He wasn’t sure If he was ready, though. For more people with eyes like him, that were probably as lonely as he once was, struggling as he once was. With no mother, no father, knowing Asmodeus. 

  
  


But he knew something for sure, If he decided to look for them  — _ who was he kidding, of course, he was going to look after them _ — they would never have to feel alone anymore, they would connect, by the fact somebody else had eyes like them. A hopeful smile tugged at Magnus’s lips. 

 

Just like him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and/or kudos If you liked it! Any critics or suggestions are welcomed too :) 
> 
> catch me on tumblr! (kindaresilient)


End file.
